Quantitative studies will continue on the actions of polyanionic drugs and other agents in clearing experimental emboli lipids from the lungs. Concomitant data will be obtained on the release of serum lipoprotein lipase as well as lung lipoprotein lipase by these drugs. The effect of adding various mixtures of oleic acid to triolein used for formation of lung emboli will be studied on clearance mechanisms. Toxicity studies (LD50) on various polyanionic agents will be obtained. Chronic studies will be begun in which daily injections of emboli lipids will be studied on clearance mechanisms. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Triolein Emboli Clearance from the Mouse Lung: Effect of Heparin and Heparitin Sulfate. S. Gertner and S. Sherr, Exper. & Molec. Pathol. 25: 60-69, 1976.